


血の绊

by Melissa1214



Series: 血の绊 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 群内接龙产物吸血鬼咩和狼人P的故事感谢桃子酱、黄小邪、绣球花、黑白Peter接龙产粮
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 血の绊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542298
Kudos: 2





	血の绊

常年混迹于实验室，终日不见阳光，皮肤带着病态的白皙，除了和必须和实验室的同事讨论的时候基本都是一个人埋头做着研究，没有人清楚他到底住在哪里，喜好什么，是否有亲朋好友。新来的同事们虽然时常会被龟梨俊逸的外表所迷惑，却时常因为他身上那种生人勿进的气息没人敢上前与他搭话。

下班后最后一个离开实验室的龟梨来到地下停车库，开着爱车向目的地进发。在驶出地下停车场时抬头看着天空中像银盘的满月，嘴角不由得上扬出一个完美的弧度，一别于刚刚在实验室时的样子，被月色笼罩的他似乎带上了一层神秘的色彩。

风带着海边独有的味道轻轻吹拂在龟梨的脸上，白皙的脚趾在还带着炙热温度的沙滩上慢慢前行，每个月圆的晚上，龟梨都会来到海边享受这独特的时光，看着月亮的影子倒映在海面上，随着海浪起起伏伏，享受难得的宁静，本来这是和之前的每一次并无二致的一次夜游。但就在龟梨闭上双眼站在沙滩上感受着海风的时候，海风里夹杂的一种奇异的香味却瞬间让龟梨全身的汗毛都竖了起来，“这味道！……”充满了诱惑，不由自主的就让人想追寻它的源点，想要闻到更多。

龟梨闭上双眼追寻着空气中那奇特香味的指引，来到了一片灌木丛，这里人迹罕至，非常隐蔽，前方还似乎传来某种带着压抑的喘息声，虽然知道好奇心害死猫，但那奇异的香味却越来越浓，缠绕在鼻尖不停的引诱着他前行。

就在这时突然一声咆哮“啊！……”一个人影突然从前面的灌木丛窜出，借着月光能看清这是一个身材比例特别均匀的青年，身上的每一块肌肉都像是上帝特意雕琢过一样，饱满的胸肌、蜜桃般的翘臀，就连那地方的尺寸也不小，别问他为什么连那种地方的尺寸也知道，因为面前这个青年是果着的！只是刚刚的翘臀之间似乎还有一条……一条毛茸茸的尾巴！再仔细一看面前青年的头顶似乎也有一对毛茸茸的耳朵正在抖动，对面的青年似乎也被面前突然出现的男人吓了一跳，等看到对方用玩味的眼神在自己全身扫视的时候总于意识到自己什么都没有穿的事实，顿时满脸通红，不知道该捂脸还是捂住重点部位，或者一起捂上。

龟梨这时也发现了，那奇特的香味是从面前青年的身上散发出来的，离得这么近，那味道让他多年没有吸食过鲜血的尖牙也开始起了变化。双耳只能听到对方动脉里血液快速流淌的声音和激烈的心跳。双眼也无法从他的脖子上离开，只要一口，就能吸食到那久违的味道，不，应该比以前的任何一次都美味。不由得用舌头轻舔过嘴唇。

被突然出现的男人用如此火热的眼神一直盯着，男青年心中不由得升起了一种危机意识。但突然的一阵晕眩让他倒地昏迷了过去，意识模糊之前只看到一双白皙的脚趾慢慢向自己靠近。

龟梨正在一边盯着对面青年的脖子和自己想吸血的意识做着抗争，突然就见那青年咚的一下倒在了沙滩上。

看着躺在自己床上睡得安稳的男青年，龟梨陷入了沉思。自己为什么会将这个人捡回家呢……难道只是因为不能让他一个人倒在地上突然泛起的正义感？还是因为在这漫长的岁月中好不容易遇上“同类”而在心底泛起的惺惺相惜。亦或者是这个人带给他那难以言喻的吸引力……

站在窗前，看着窗外的月色，端起手中的红酒杯，龟梨的思绪飘到了很久以前。

从什么时候开始成为的吸血鬼似乎已经不太记得了，只记得在自己病得快死的时候

“这么好的皮囊如果就这样香消玉殒实在太可惜了”

病得迷迷糊糊的他似乎听到了这么一句话，并没有看清是来者是谁，就陷入了昏迷。醒来后身体虽然依然虚弱，却能感觉到生命力正一点一点的在身体里流转，嗅觉和听力也变强了，特别是当有人靠近的时候，他们心脏的跳动声，血液的潺潺流动声，还有那飘散在空气中的香味，都让他产生了强烈的渴望，终于在一天晚上忍不住一口咬在了脖颈只上，当新鲜滚热的血液流入口腔的时候，就像在沙漠中干渴的人遇上了水源，血液所带来的快感让他一不小心就将被吸食的少女脖子给咬断了。等他回过神时，看着躺着自己怀里失去生命的少女，只觉得一阵恶心。原来自己竟变成了吸血鬼……他曾经见过那些被吸血鬼吸干血液的尸体，自己竟然变成了恐怖的吸血鬼，连夜逃离了这个从小长大的地方，逃到森山老林里。恐惧笼罩着他，但饥饿感迫使他捕食，动物的血液完全不能满足，只有人类的血液，在吸食过几个猎户之后，也慢慢接受了自己变成吸血鬼的事实，之后渐渐的就麻木了，习惯了，虽然对曾经的同类下手会有一些罪恶感，但他也渐渐能控制住自己吸食的量，既不会弄死他们，又能填饱肚子。但不能在一个地方停留太久，会引起怀疑。依靠自己俊美的面容总是能吸引到各色男男女女自动上钩成为他的食物，有时也会先和他们玩玩游戏，纵情声色，之后再细细品尝美味。  
但这样的生活也有厌倦的一天。吸血鬼不会老，也没那么容易死去，漫长的岁月中渐渐体会到了孤独，也渴望拥有亲情、友情、爱情。但自己永远不会老去的容颜注定只能在他们身边陪伴十几二十年就要离去。而吸血鬼也不能留下后代，自然也不能拥有自己的孩子。也有过相爱的爱人，即使知道自己是吸血鬼也不在乎，但最后也只能在容颜老去以后渐渐在自己怀里没了声息。  
他终于明白人类并不是成为爱人最好的选择，当然，他也有遇上过一些吸血鬼同类，但总是不能相处长久。在这漫长的岁月中他遇到了太多太多的人，扮演过不同的角色，也积累了大笔的财富。最近几年他的新身份是实验室的研究员，其实很多年以前他已经研制出不需要吸食人类的血液就能维持自己吸血鬼生命的药剂。但为什么在今晚，自己却该死的被现在躺着他床上的那个男人引诱得又想起了那对血液的渴望。

或许是男青年那特殊的体质？也算是自己半个“同类”吧，其实自己一眼就看出他是一个狼人，而且还是混血的那种，狼人总是处处留情，改不了他们的种马本色。也不知道他体内那稀薄的狼人血脉已经是第几代了。看样子今晚是不小心正好遇上他变身的时候。但只能变出耳朵和尾巴就已经消耗掉了全部的体力，看样子狼人的血脉不是一般的稀薄。但为什么会让我产生不可抑制对血液的渴望…这还是个谜，真想把他带到实验室研究一下……想到这里，龟梨诱人的舌尖滑过嘴角，似乎跃跃欲试。还好自己的私人住所非常的安全和隐蔽，要不把这么一个赤【和谐】身裸【和谐】体的大活人带回家，肯定会引起不必要的麻烦。

“唔……”躺在床上的男青年发出的声音和响动将龟梨的思绪拉了回来。  
“你还好吗？”龟梨走到窗前关切的问候道。  
“这是哪里…你是谁？”男青年环顾着陌生的房间，突然坐了起来。当被子从身体上滑落的时候，他才发现自己竟然一丝【和谐】不挂的躺在一个陌生男人的床上。  
“我是龟梨和也，你之前在沙滩上昏迷了，还记得吗？”  
听到面前的男人提起沙滩、昏迷，才想起来发生了什么事。  
“啊，抱歉，谢谢你把我带回来，我是山下智久”山下露出了一个有点窘迫的微笑，突然回想起了一切，实在太糟糕了，竟然莫名其妙的在沙滩上突然变成那个样子，而且这一切还被一个人看见，还被人带回家，啊！尾巴!耳朵!想到这里，山下急忙摸了一下自己的头顶和臀部。耳朵和尾巴还在！这时山下的脸上出现了惊慌的表情，他并不知道自己为什么突然会长出耳朵和尾巴。  
“不要害怕”龟梨带着亲切的笑容说道，“你是第一次变身吧？”  
“变身？”  
“啊，你还不知道自己的身份吗？你是狼人对吧？”  
“狼人！？我是狼人？！”说到狼人，山下脑海里只能想到各种影视剧里面浑身长满长毛对着月亮叫着‘啊呜’的怪物，怎么样都无法和自己现在这个样子联想到一起吧！虽然自己那条尾巴仔细看看是有点像狼的尾巴？无意间看到房间里穿衣镜里的自己，但是自己现在这个样子，比起狼人，更像某种cosplay里的狗……似乎更沮丧了。  
“啊，原来你还不知道自己是狼人啊，也是，一看你那稀薄的狼人血脉，估计也从来没有人告诉过你这回事吧，今年你刚刚成年吗？”  
“啊，是的，刚刚成年……”还没有从自己是狼人的事情中回过神来的山下，似乎没有什么精神。  
“放宽心吧，以后你应该都只会在月圆之夜才会变身，只要在月圆之夜稍加留意就不会被别人发现了”  
“啊，原来如此，谢谢你的提醒，不过为什么你会知道这些呢？”太奇怪了，看到自己变成这个样子竟然一副气定神闲的模样。  
“因为……我是……科学怪人啊……”龟梨一边说着一边露出了邪魅的笑容，并慢慢向山下靠近。

“要知道前面你在沙滩上是全【和谐】裸的呢，抱你回来太费劲了，把我的跑车都弄脏了，你身上的睡袍还是我换上的。不好好感激一下我这个救命恩人吗？”说完他手指划过山下健硕的蜜色月匈膛双眼看着山下的腰下又抬起头对着山下眨眨眼。  
山下愣了一下，在床上忽然坐正深深鞠了一躬，“非常非常抱歉，实在是给您添麻烦了"  
龟梨原本只是想捉弄一下这个狼人青年，毕竟漫长的岁月里面他太寂寞了，但刚靠近山下他身上散发出的味道让他猛的有一种想要把他连血带肉吞下去的冲动，那是记忆中久违的渴望，然而山下居然对他的诱惑丝毫不起反应，这令龟梨非常的生气‘这家伙怎么回事，是瞧不起我吗？’他有些气恼的看着山下这个床上鞠躬的动作。一时之间不知道该说什么好。是太单纯了吗，他只是个混血狼人而已，我想亲近他那是他的福气。龟梨不由得想到  
山下看对方对于自己的道歉没有丝毫反映，不由得抬起头看了龟梨一眼，刚醒过来的时候脑子迷迷糊糊的，都没有仔细看过他的这位恩人呢，那是一位看上去二十多的青年，深咖啡色的微卷短发柔顺又很蓬松好想用手去揉一揉啊，恩看上去应该是在银座高级美发沙龙做的，有点像那些杂志上的时尚偶像的造型呢，恩人的皮肤也好白皙，比那些学校里面整天打着伞做着各种防晒的女同学都白，如果她们见到恩人的话一定会嫉妒的，哦对了还有那挺直的鼻梁！看鼻子这个恩人一定是以为非常坚定的男人，浓密的睫毛一眨一眨的让他想起了羽毛扇，还有他闪亮亮的的眼睛如果他一直看着自己的灵魂都会被吸进去。。。。。。可是龟梨先生看着我怎么有点生气呢。山下看着龟梨有点摸不着头脑，不知道是哪里得罪了这位恩人，是给他添了大麻烦了吗，山下有点懊恼的想着。   
“小狼人，你想报恩吗？”龟梨看着正坐在床头道歉的山下，不由得打起了坏主意。  
山下还没有明白龟梨这句“报恩”的真正含义就被他的“恩人”扑倒了，一时大脑一片空白，甚至还没有来的及发出一个音节就被一张放大的脸堵住了自己的嘴，一时之间他的大脑一片混乱，那是一个充满了掠夺性的口勿，俩人的双唇交融，发出氵壬靡的口水声，现在他的脑子里面只回荡这一个声音“技术真好呀。”龟梨的舌头仿佛是在牵引着他的欲望，他的怎么可以嘴唇那么柔软，光是一个口勿已经令他身体有了激烈的反映，他感觉到自己那处的炙热，他不由得张开眼睛去看一眼龟梨，对上的却是一双冰冷的眼睛。“怎么，那么快就忍不住了吗，我的小狼人？”一边说一边看着山下舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他来到山下的背后从后面一把握住了山下腰间的欲望之处，从来没有这方面经验的山下又羞又窘，不知道要怎么反应了，脸涨得通红，那处被龟梨握住的欲望又令他觉得非常的销【和谐】魂舒服，他的手像是可以浇灭他欲望之火的圣水，那种销【和谐】魂的感觉比他之前任何一次的性经验都要令他愉快，“太舒服了，那就让我沉沦下去吧”山下的大脑里面这样想着。 “还真是一只氵壬【和谐】荡的小色狼啊，那么快就有花蜜渗出了呢”龟梨一边用手握住山下的欲望上下的耸动着一边又用另一只手指揉弄着山下月匈前的乳【和谐】尖“嗯......哈啊.......”山下实在忍不住叫了出来。  
“很好哦小色狼，那么快就忍不住呻吟出来了，我还没有同意你不可以先到哦？”龟梨轻咬着山下的耳朵，一边说着一边用舌尖挑逗着山下的耳蜗处。不得不承认山下的奶音让龟梨也有点兴奋了起来。手里的动作也不由得加快了  
“额.....啊......啊.....忍不住了”山下从来没有被人这样挑逗过，对他而言今天发生的一切实在是太刺【和谐】激了！！莫名其妙的变身，莫名其妙的尾巴，莫名其妙的被人捡回家抬上床，还有他现在居然被一个美丽的恩人这样玩弄！！！但是为什么他觉得那么舒服那么销【和谐】魂那么刺【和谐】激。一半是难以形容的羞愧感还有那初次体验到的销【和谐】魂令他实在是忍受不住了。浓郁的液体还是不受控制的射了出来。  
“恩哼哼哼，真是一只不听话的小色狼，我要怎么教训你呢，把我的床都弄脏了呢！”龟梨宛若小恶魔的声音又在山下的耳边响起，高【和谐】潮过后他已经没有力气去反抗这个男人了。“那么快就投降了可不行呢，我还没开始哟。”说完龟梨的舌间又开始在山下的脖颈处游走着，多么香甜的肉体，说实话这个年轻人身上的味道让他有点疯狂了，他自己都没想到这次他会主动邀欢，居然把他按在身下。。。为什么没有控制自己的欲望，一边有点懊恼的想着，手下的动作也渐渐粗暴了起来他在山下的身上留下了一点抓痕和口勿痕“你知道吗，猫科动物交配的时候雄性都会咬住伴侣的脖子呢。”说完龟梨对着山下的脖子咬了下去，但是很快他又松开了牙齿。山下这个时候已经有点迷迷糊糊了，经历了初次的变身令他身体非常虚弱，刚泄身又被龟梨各种挑逗，他完全沉浸在这种快【和谐】感里面了，这时候你问他姓啥估计也回答不上来，只感觉到脖子这里一凉接着有硬物靠近了他的臀部附近，龟梨给他涂了凉凉的东西忽然猛地就进入了他的身体。那一瞬间他疼的感觉眼泪都要出来了，大脑瞬间清醒了起来，清楚的能感觉到龟梨在他体内膨胀了起来，清楚的感觉到龟梨在他身后的律动，顿时他感觉天旋地转，又愉快又有一点痛苦，身前早已疲软的欲望又随着身后的律动膨胀了起来。。。“hen.....fellow me”龟梨很快发现了山下的反映轻笑一声然后又一次握住了山下的炙热之处。“这次要一起到哦...”这是山下在这极致的欢愉中再一次昏过去之前听到的小恶魔最后一句话......

山下智久做了个梦。  
梦里的世界白茫茫一片，少年时期的自己站在那里，不知所措。『是下雪了么？』这么想着，天空果然下起了雪，还没等山下好好思考这个诡异的状况，雪越下越大，当雪没过少年的小腿，少年开始害怕起来。  
“哥哥，你在这啊。”这时，穿着火红色衣服的少女忽然出现，朝他跑来，就像是红色的墨水滴上空白的画布一般，世界一瞬间恢复了它原有的颜色。  
“哥哥，一起去打雪仗吧。”看着妹妹优里①明媚的笑脸，山下感觉到身上的冷意似乎驱散了，不禁点了点头。  
山下跟着优里在雪中奔跑、嬉戏，优里银铃般的笑声时不时从对面传来，山下也忍不住弯起了嘴角。  
“智久、优里，别玩太久了。天气冷，回屋吧。”背后忽然传来父母焦急的声音。“诶，这么快么？”优里有些不满的嘟着嘴抱怨道。山下忍不住笑了笑，想过去安慰她，却没看到前面忽然出现的地洞，尖叫着掉了下去。  
“啊~~~”地洞好像无止无尽，就在山下觉得自己可能要落到地心时，周围的场景一变，山下的屁【和谐】股也和大地来了个亲密接触。  
“痛……”屁【和谐】股和脑袋的同时震颤，让山下不知道该去揉哪一边。“可恶，这可能都轻微脑震荡了吧。”但比起这个……“这是什么地方？”  
这大概是一间房间吧，周围的装潢和吊灯让山下觉得这间屋子一定价格不菲。好像在哪见过，但是想不起来……这也难怪，房间其实一片漆黑，唯一的光源就是顶上一个长方形的口子，而连接顶上的光源和地面的是一把木质的梯子。山下只能通过顶上微弱的光源，观察着周围。  
『这是一间地下室，梯子通向书房』明明没有任何线索，山下却如此笃定着。『总之先出去吧。』山下想着，向梯子走去。  
梯子的上方连接着木板门，还是少年的山下用尽全力，用双手推开了门。映入眼前的是一片红，等眼睛适应强光后，面前逐渐清晰了起来。  
“啊！！！”山下忍不住尖叫，因为那红色不是房间的装潢，而是血。整个房间的墙上、地板上、天花板上都是喷射状的血，而房间的正中央，躺着被咬断脖子、没有了呼吸的父母和优里。  
①优里：山下优里。原型是山下智久主演的电视剧《零秒出手》里，上矢直辉的妹妹——上矢优里。本文为了不把莉奈写死，采用了作品人物。

“小狼人…小狼人…小狼人！”耳边传来一声声呼唤，山下从梦中惊醒，面前是龟梨担忧的脸。  
“小狼人，你终于醒了。你刚刚在流泪，是做噩梦了么？”龟梨皱着眉头，担忧地问道。  
山下摸了摸脸，果然一脸泪水，犹豫了一下，否认道：“没有。”  
“是么？”龟梨贼笑了一声，“那……莫非是身体不舒服？”说着，手不老实的摸上山下的屁【和谐】股。  
昨天的记忆回笼，山下瞬间红了脸。  
龟梨调戏成功，却不怎么开心。犹豫了一下，还是站直，给山下鞠了个躬，严肃的说：“抱歉，小狼人，我十几年没有和别人发生过性关系和吸食新鲜的血液了，你的血很特别，虽然是狼人和人的混血，但因为狼人血脉的比例很少，对吸血鬼来说非但不会觉得难喝，反而像甜点里的朗姆酒，多了一层味觉上的刺【和谐】激，锦上添花。我没忍住，真的非常抱歉。”  
山下愣了下，连忙说道：“不，恩人不用道歉。就像恩人昨天说的，你帮了我，这只是报恩。”  
龟梨扶了扶额头，有些头疼。没想到被自己拐上床的小狼这么天真。  
“小狼人，你还不会收起尾巴吧，这几天就留在我家，我教你怎么收尾巴。好了，现在是早餐时间，我做了三明治，一起去吃吧。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”山下惊喜极了，连忙答应了下来，并努力压下心中涌起的能继续和恩人相处的喜悦之情。

『自己对恩人是什么感觉呢？』山下趴在窗台上，托着下巴，看着龟梨在楼下浇花，漫无天际的想。  
毋庸置疑，龟梨长得非常好看，比自己迄今为止见过的所有男人，不，甚至是女人都美。第一次睁眼看到龟梨的瞬间，好像有微风拂过，龟梨脸上附着一层柔和的光，连那双狭长锐利的眼睛都变得温柔了起来。被这双眼睛注视着，自己的面颊升温，心脏忍不住砰砰直跳，不管怎么想，都是…“一见钟情啊……”  
“嗯？你在说什么啊？”龟梨的声音忽然从身后传来，山下吓了一跳，不敢直视他，摸着鼻子，磕磕绊绊的否认：“没…没什么。”  
龟梨浇完花，看到小帅哥站在窗台边发呆，坏笑的走过去。却看到山下一个人一会儿皱眉，似乎在深思什么；一会儿自言自语，露出十分幸福的微笑，觉得十分可爱，忍不住走上前去问。却换来山下急急忙忙的否认，微微有些不爽，忍不住想恶作剧。  
“不会是喜欢上我了吧？”龟梨揶揄地笑着，说完还调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
红晕瞬间爬上了山下的脸颊。『完蛋，被发现了么？』山下现在羞得恨不得钻进地缝里，想否认，却又不想违背自己的心，只能支支吾吾、一句完整的话也说不出来。  
但这在龟梨眼里，相当于默认。  
“不会吧，你认真的？”龟梨不敢置信的瞪大了双眼。  
山下经过了艰难的思想斗争，终于下定决心，鼓起勇气，决定一不做二不休，马上告白！  
“是的，龟梨先生，我喜欢你，能和我交往么？”  
“……”  
过了很久，也没听见龟梨的回复，就在山下泄气时，嘴上忽然传来一个氵显润柔软的东西，山下反应了几秒，才明白自己被口勿了。这个口勿和那天晚上的不同，是个相当温柔的口勿。  
『成功了！』瞬间，巨大的喜悦让山下忍不住弯起了嘴角。口勿由轻慢慢变重，山下舒服的眯起了眼，微微张开嘴，龟梨的舌头马上跟上，两人的舌尖追逐嬉戏，越口勿越剧烈，山下渐渐感觉自己喘不上气了。他拍了拍龟梨的肩，示意他放开，可龟梨非但没有放手，反而更加激烈的吮吸山下的嘴唇。就在山下以为他就要窒息在这个口勿里时，龟梨放开了他。  
空气瞬间回到山下的肺里，山下忍不住弯下腰，大口大口的喘气，耳边却传来龟梨平静的声音：“智久，我也喜欢你，但我不能和你交往。”  
“为什么？”山下不敢置信，猛地抬起头问道。  
“我……曾经有过深爱的女孩，可人类太过脆弱，生老病死是常态。我心惊胆战的陪着她活到了80岁，最后她寿尽终寝，躺在我怀里死去。那是陪伴着我最长时间的一个人类，我很幸福，可我清楚她并不幸福，看着一日日老去的自己，和青春永驻的我，她开始焦躁，渐渐地，她变得不爱笑了。人类和吸血鬼的结局就是这样的，终有一天你会后悔的，而我也不想再一遍遍的尝试离别了。如果终究要离别，那不如一开始就别在一起。”  
“你是个胆小鬼！”山下忍不住叫道。  
“是的，我是个胆小鬼。”龟梨苦涩的说道。  
“那就把我变成吸血鬼啊！这样不就行了！我虽然是狼人，但血脉稀薄，大部分是人类吧，吸血鬼是能够把我变成同类的吧？”  
“抱歉，我做不到……吸血鬼是被诅咒的、没有灵魂的生物。从人变成吸血鬼，意味着将舍弃灵魂，被神所厌弃，一辈子与黑暗为邻，永远孤独的活下去，永远无法解脱……就算侥幸死去，死后既无法上天堂，也无法入地狱，只能永远化作虚无……吸血鬼就是这么悲哀的生物。”  
“就算这样，我也想变成吸血鬼，和你永远在一起。”山下绝望的说道。  
“抱歉，无论如何，我都不会‘初拥’任何人的，放弃这个念头吧。”说完，龟梨就推开山下，离开了房间，留下山下一个人暗自神伤。

龟梨借口实验室有重要研究要做，早早就出门了。  
他不知道的是，山下在他走后，也离开了家。  
山下走到街头，叫了一辆出租车，报了目的地后，就座椅上闭目养神。大约1小时候后，出租车开到了世田谷②，山下下了车，一个老人迎了上来，恭敬地喊道：“山下少爷。”  
“管家，我回来了。”山下看了一眼老人，面上毫无波动，冷漠的说。  
“欢迎回来，少爷。这么多天没有联系，我们都很担心您，您没事吧？”  
“没事。放心吧，计划一切顺利。”  
说着，山下又想到了那个麻烦的吸血鬼——龟梨和也，厌恶地皱了皱眉。是的，与龟梨和也的一切相遇都是山下智久计划好的，深情款款都是装出来的。  
为了什么？复仇！  
山下10岁那年，山下的父母和唯一的妹妹优里在一个大雪天的夜晚被一只路过的吸血鬼杀了。被杀前，山下智久因为和妹妹的躲猫猫游戏，藏在了地下室，躲过一劫。失去了一切亲人的山下被父亲的朋友收养，过着和以前一样富裕的生活。但是，无法被爱和无法去爱的山下内心犹如一个空壳，每天怨恨那只吸血鬼为什么不把自己也带走，愧疚于一个人独活的自己，每天过着行尸走肉般的生活，直到……他偶然见到了龟梨。  
山下家虽然身为狼人后裔，但血脉却稀薄到几乎没有，但山下是个特例，返祖现象在山下的身上完美的体现出来了，山下拥有比一般人更灵敏的嗅觉。血月那天，山下闻到了那只吸血鬼的味道，而龟梨身上拥有相似的味道。  
由于返祖现象，山下早就推测出成年时，自己会在月圆之夜变回狼人。于是在成年礼那天早早的埋伏在龟梨常去的海边，等待龟梨的出现。当龟梨把自己带回家的那一刻，计划就开始了。  
但他也没想到，计划是那么的顺利。从龟梨身上的味道，山下推测出杀了父母和妹妹的是初拥了龟梨的吸血鬼。龟梨不惧怕阳光，而拥有这种体质的人只有王，和被王直接初拥的吸血鬼们。  
山下清楚自己只是个狼人混血，没有足够的能力杀死吸血鬼王，于是他想到让龟梨初拥自己，利用龟梨身上流淌着的王的浓厚、纯正的血脉和自己的狼人血脉混合，成为世界上独一无二的怪物，反过来对付王。  
“岂止是灵魂，为了复仇，灵魂也好，身体也好，什么都可以，我愿意把一切献给恶魔。”山下弯起嘴角，幽幽的说。  
②世田谷：日本东京富人区。

龟梨一手托腮，一手握着一只高脚杯轻轻摇晃，高脚杯内琥珀色的颜体随着他的转动螺旋上升着星星点点的气泡。这种类似香槟的液体正是他所研制的血液代替品，虽然一直都不好喝，但今天似乎更难以忍受。  
他的齿龈里还残存着那个小狼人的甜味，长时间没有吸过血的身体如同刚刚运动完一样浑身舒畅，血液快速的在体内循环着，供给他旺盛的精力。真正的血液是药剂所不能比拟的，如同食肉动物一直吃青菜水果般缺乏营养。不过这是他选择的道路。  
龟梨将药剂一饮而尽，尽量不去想它的味道。眼前闪过那个小狼人的样子。想想那个小狼人真可怜，刚变身就被自己从里到外吃干抹净了。醒来后居然还懵懵懂懂的向自己告白，想要成为像自己一样的吸血鬼，根本不知道爱上一只吸血鬼是多么悲哀，以及这漫长的岁月是多么孤寂难捱。  
“龟梨先生要下班了吗？”研究员羽生郁子似乎对龟梨和也十分着迷。毕竟他拥有难得一见的漂亮皮囊，而吸血鬼身上都有独特的魅力，是捕食者对猎物天然的陷阱。为了跟普通人保持距离，龟梨给自己打造的人设是冰山美人。他淡淡点头，提着纸袋离开了研究室。  
“龟梨先生还是这样冷若冰霜啊……”羽生郁子情绪低落，身边的一位男士安慰他:“好了，龟梨先生对谁都这样，至今都没有正眼看过我。”男士越说也越是低落，看来吸血鬼的独特魅力并不只针对女人。  
这只吸血鬼平时的生活很简单，他不需要饮食，天性也使他不太喜欢阳光，白天除了上班很少出门。要说漫长的时间有什么好处，那就是有时间去好好研究吸血鬼这一物种，顺带知道了一些跟吸血鬼息息相关的黑暗生物，例如狼人。  
纯种的狼人其爆发力可以瞬间撕碎一只不老不死的吸血鬼，不过狼人可以拥有后代，也可以和人类结合。除了月圆之夜跟得了狂犬病一样，平时跟人类是差不多的，特别是像小狼人这种狼人血统稀薄的，变个身都能晕倒，是某些猎奇爱好者的最佳宠物。  
想像一下那么可爱的孩子被拴上一条狗链关在笼子里的样子，龟梨就觉得很不舒服。毕竟吃人嘴短，对着那水灵灵的大眼睛，总觉得要负起责任来。  
龟梨比平时更快速度的回到家里，一打门开差点以为走错了屋子。房子内部仿佛被清洗过一遍，像下过细雨的街道，干净整洁。要不是熟悉的物品依然摆放在原位，他差点都要脱口而出一句:“打扰了。”  
敏锐的听觉使他漫步向楼上的卧室走去。他并不睡在上面，只是因为对人类的生活充满了眷恋，所以房间布置的如同普通人类一样。  
走上楼梯后，一个身影正伏在走廊上认真的擦地板。抬起的臀部圆滚滚，毛绒绒的尾巴保持着微妙的弧度停留在半空，仿佛被一根线吊着一般。龟梨不禁想起昨夜的荒唐，咳了一声。小狼人灰扑扑的耳朵抖动了一下，转过头，露出比明月还皎洁的脸。  
“啊，恩人。”小狼人用袖口擦擦额头上的薄汗，紧接着变成乖巧的跪坐姿势，尾巴在身后摇啊摇的，似乎十分欢快。  
“你在做什么？身体还很虚弱吧？应该好好休息。”龟梨把他扶起来，接触到小狼人的皮肤，龟梨不禁皱了一下眉头。青春甜美的气息扑面而来，让龟梨心旗摇曳。犹豫了一下，还是放开了小狼人。  
山下智久只感觉扶起自己的手没有丝毫温度，仿佛与大理石砖的温度相同，像是是怕他被冰到，又瞬间收了回去。  
“我实在不知道做什么好，又没有办法出去。”山下智久指了指自己的耳朵，耳朵仿佛蔫了般耷拉下来。龟梨忍住了揉揉那毛绒绒耳朵的冲动，说:“我有东西给你，跟我来。”  
龟梨把他带进了没有使用过的餐厅，料理台上放着他刚刚买回来的新鲜食材。他让山下好好坐在餐桌旁，拿出纸袋里的一套器具，开始操作起来。他将好几种药液按比例混合起来，吸入针筒里，并排空空气。  
“把袖子撩起来。”龟梨用手指弹弹针筒。  
山下乖乖的把袖子撩起，龟梨用酒精给皮肤消毒后，轻轻的用哄小孩的语气说:“会痛一下，一会儿就好了。”注射完毕，龟梨又对他说:“接下来你会感觉耳朵和尾巴会没力气，不过没关系，说明他们在慢慢缩回去。时间一长，你就能控制他们缩回去了。”  
龟梨又从纸袋拿出一碗粥来，还冒着丝丝的热气。“趁热喝吧，不知道你喜不喜欢蔬菜粥。”  
龟梨拿起菜刀时难掩兴奋，冲着山下一笑:“虽然我很久没下过厨了，不过我还是人类时超喜欢做菜的。大概一百年前还做过厨师来着，不要担心我的手艺。坐下不要动！别把粥放凉了，快喝。”  
看到山下听话乖乖喝粥的样子，龟梨满意的点点头，又问了他是否忌口，有什么东西不喜欢吃之类的，才回头忙碌起来。  
山下心里琢磨:果然是吃软不吃硬的性格。他曾经对龟梨做过考察，对人类来说跟踪一只吸血鬼难度实在很大，因为吸血鬼的五感比人类敏锐的的多。就算自己是狼人后裔，没有变身前拥有的能力也只比普通人强一点点。幸好这只吸血鬼也并不敏锐，大概是因为吸血鬼王者的血液让他几乎没遇上过什么挫折，就连吸血鬼猎人也不会朝这种初代吸血鬼下手。有一次他发现龟梨想要喂流浪猫，动物似乎对这种黑暗生物特别敏感，死活不肯靠近。于是龟梨笨拙的去抓猫，结果猫滋溜一声就跑了。山下发誓自己从来没有见过这么挫的吸血鬼，一只骨瘦如柴的猫都抓不住。结果龟梨一点也不生气，每天拿着猫粮，小鱼干放在那个地方，躲在一边心满意足的看猫吃完。总而言之，这只实力相当强的吸血鬼就像人类一样生存着，尽管对其他人都冷若冰霜，但他也有对弱者的同情。所以山下智久才选择这样接近龟梨和也。  
龟梨将半长的头发扎起来，红色的发绳上还挂着两只小铃铛，随着他的动作发出叮叮咚咚的响声。他穿着小碎花围裙，没有一丝违和感，反而觉得十分合适，衬的他如石像般白皙的面孔有几分阳光田园的生动。牛排在锅里发出动听的“滋滋”响声，洋葱和胡椒粉的味道在空气中弥漫开来，烤鸟蛋发出清脆的噼啪声。伴随着水汽氤氲，山下智久仿佛回到了多年前，自己踮起脚尖看护坐在儿童座椅上的妹妹，妈妈在厨房里忙碌，有时会将拇指香肠塞进他的嘴里，亲口勿他的额头。山下那小小的身体有时候会忍不住抱住妈妈的腿冲着她撒娇。  
待山下回过神来，他正抱着龟梨的腰。有些尴尬的同时，脑子里飞过一条信息:这腰好细好软。  
“小狼人想妈妈了吗？”龟梨善解人意的眨眨眼睛，山下智久有些不好意思的笑起来，冲着恩人叫妈妈，实在是有点羞耻……接着，他感觉额头上痒痒的，有人落一个轻如羽毛的口勿。  
只见龟梨和也温柔的看着他，眼睛像两汪温泉的水:“把我当妈妈也没关系的哦。”

【未完待续……】


End file.
